Torn Between Two Men
by blondegirl13
Summary: AU. Lucy is in love with Gray but she was always being rejected, telling her that he only wants her body. Lucy gets heartbroken until she meets Natsu, who fell in love with her at first sight. Lucy finally lets go of her feelings for Gray to start a new life with Natsu but Gray suddenly changed. What will she do? (GrayLu) WARNING: lemons with slight violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, blondegirl13 here! Please be kind to me because this is my first time writing a lemon. Please be kind to me I beg you! Heehee.**_

**Torn Between Two Men**

I've been in a relationship with him for 4 years. I don't even know if it would be considered a relationship. Everything is just purely physical. No emotions involved, at least, for him. From the beginning, he firmly told me that he's not the type of man to get into a commitment, and that I shouldn't expect too much from him because all he wants from me is the physical pleasure I give him, just the sex. I just complied with all of his conditions, and besides, I get pleasure from it too. He provides me with my daily needs, and he even pays me each day that I got to miss my work just because he wants me to stay at his place for a few days so I have no reason to complain. In short, I'm his personal whore. We're lovers when we're in bed, complete strangers again after the sex.

You can call me an idiot, foolish, or whatever insulting words you can ever think of, but I'm secretly in love with him. For me, our nights of shared lusts aren't just sex. For me, it's love making. Every passionate moment we share is special for me, because it's the only way I can feel that he loves me too, even if it's just purely pretention, even if it's just an act of lust. I'll let him use me anytime he wants, it's painful, but I'm happy. Just being with him is enough.

Once, I tried to talk to him if he can consider having a serious relationship with me. But he just got mad and shouted at me, telling me my mind is full of nonsense thoughts. He kept on repeating the words 'I'll never, ever love you so be contented of what we have'. I cried the whole night after that incident, and just decided not to hope too much even if I'm madly in love with him. I'll just keep these suppressed emotions to myself, and maybe, someday I might accept the truth eventually that nothing will change between us. All we have will be forever physical. I wonder when these useless feelings will disappear. I'm tired of crying, I'm tired of hurting. I'm tired of waiting, but still, I can't stop loving him. I can't stop loving Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

><p>One Friday night, he called me from work and told me that he wants me to go to his place and spend the night there, and also spend the whole weekend with him. Of course I quickly gave my yes to him. We have been doing this for four years, but I'm still getting excited to see him after being tired from work. I'm tired, but just thinking about spending time with him gives me a boost of energy.<p>

I quickly went to his apartment and opened the door with the spare key he gave me. As soon as I entered, he quickly slammed the door, pinned me to the wall and kissed me with pure hunger. Everything was so fast that I didn't have time to react. His hot kisses are already burning me, his right hand snaking under my short skirt and lightly caressing my thighs. I rested my palms against his naked chest, and then slowly went downward until they reached the buttons of his pants and I unbuttoned them. His lips now crawled to my neck, licking and sucking every inch of my skin.

"Lucy . . . What took you so long?" he asked in rapid breathing. "Don't make me wait, especially when I'm so horny like this." He continued. He began to unbutton my blouse, revealing my skin-toned, push up bra.

"I'm sorry. . . I had too much . . . work . . . in the office." I apologized in between moans. He already removed my skirt, leaving me only in my undergarments, including my black hold ups. I quickly unzipped his pants and pushed it down, now leaving him only in his boxer briefs.

"Let's . . . go to the . . . bed, Gray." I whispered to him. But he still continued to lick and kiss me.

"No . . . Let's do it here. I can't wait anymore, Lucy. I want to put my cock inside you so badly now." he spoke in a low voice as he started to unhook my bra, threw it somewhere and massaged my breasts.

"Aahh, Gray . . . it'll just take a minute . . . to go there . . ." I said as I gently ran my palms against his rock hard, clothed manhood.

"Fuck! Lucy it feels so good. Damn!" he cursed as he licked my sensitive nipple and his left hand still massaging my breast. Then slowly, his right hand traveled from my thighs up to the waistband of my panties. "Every minute counts, Lucy. I don't want to waste it." He continued as he slowly pulled down my panties. The only clothing I have now is my black hold ups. His lips returned to mine and our tongues met, tasting each other's uncontrollable lusts.

His hand traveled towards my dripping, wet womanhood and his index finger lightly rubbed my sensitive clit. I moaned loudly with pure pleasure.

"Shit, you're crazy wet Lucy." He whispered seductively. His voice is so sexy I think I'm gonna climax. "Let's skip the foreplay, I really can't hold it in anymore." He continued. He quickly stripped the last clothing in his body, finally showing his proud member, lifted my left leg and parted my legs. He first rubbed his shaft against my wet opening, covering him with my dripping juices. And then without any warning, he quickly slid his hard cock deep inside me, filling me up. "Fuck! Still so tight Lucy!" he growled. Not bothering to start slow, his fast thrusting is already sending me in an unbelievable euphoria.

"Gray . . .! Oh my God Gray!" I keep on moaning and chanting Gray's name endlessly as he keeps on thrusting inside me faster and faster. The friction created by his cock rubbing my insides makes my toes curl. He continued to hit my G-spot repeatedly that I think I won't last long. My nails are already digging Gray's back as I felt myself getting near to my climax. My insides are already tightening.

"Lucy . . . Lucy . . . Damn! Your insides are so hot! You're getting tighter Lucy! Fuck, I'm going to . . ." he hissed as he kept on pounding me. I'm nearing to my orgasm too. "I can't hold it in Lucy . . . I'm gonna cum!" he screamed as we both reached climax, he finally came inside me, spilling his seed.

It didn't end there. After pulling out his manhood, he quickly carried me, went inside his bedroom and dropped me on the bed.

"I won't let you sleep tonight Lucy." He whispered to my ear as he climbed on top of me. "I hope you still have enough stamina to last until morning." He continued. When he tells me that, my heart starts to race. Maybe it's just sex for him, but for me, it's like he's telling me that he'll love me until morning comes. Yes, I'm crazy, but that's how desperate I am to feel his love. I feel really happy when he tells me that. Even if my body becomes all sore and painful in the morning, I don't mind. It'll heal anyway. What's important to me is he needs me, nothing more.

* * *

><p>The following morning, my body feels so sore that I can't even stand. From last night, we had sex for hours until midnight, he just let me rest for 30 minutes, and after that, we continued until dawn. My body is full of love bites and my lips and nipples are swollen. There is really a time when Gray is in heat that he really fucks me senseless for God knows how long. And I really love it when he keeps on moaning my name over and over until he reaches his climax. Just hearing his voice say my name brings me to cloud nine.<p>

I stared at his sleeping face and kissed him. I'm happy, but at the same time, I'm sad. We've been like this for four years, and I thought that somehow, he'll have some special feelings for me. I'm hoping that a time will come he will suddenly propose to marry me and say that he loves me. But, after all this time, his attitude never changed. He never showed other emotions to me besides lust. I never saw his happy face, or his sad face. He doesn't talk to me that much, and he doesn't tell me anything about him. Because whenever I bother to ask, he gets mad, and tells me it's none of my business. I don't even know if he brings home other girls aside from me.

Gray slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning." I greeted him. "Good morning." He greeted back with his deep, sexy voice. He stood up and went inside the bathroom. I sat up, covering my naked body using the bed covers. I hope he'll let my body recover first before he jumps into me again. My body is painfully sore right now.

Gray then got outside of the bathroom and climbed back on the bed. He kissed me, it means he wants a morning sex.

"Gray . . . my body is sore right now. Can we do it a bit later?" I said.

"But I want it right now. Just endure it Lucy." He said and he continued to kiss me, gently pushing me to lie down on the bed. I really love him too much, I can't refuse. I let him ravage me again that morning. If this goes on until tomorrow, I don't think I can go to work the next day.

After that morning sex, he let me sleep for some more as he prepared our breakfast. Then after eating, he told me to just stay in bed as he does his unfinished work at his personal office because he wanted my body to recover fast so I would be ready for when we'd do it again tonight, just like last night. I don't even know what his job is. But I can tell that he earns big, judging from where he lives, how he dresses, how he acts and how he pays me. Yeah, you can say I'm sleeping with a total stranger for four years. I didn't even bothered to investigate about him, he just said it's better that I don't know anything because it'll be a big bother for him to tell me. And besides, I'm not someone significant to him that he should explain himself.

As what he'd instructed, I just stayed in his bed and rested. When I woke up, it's already dark, I think I overslept. But my body has already recovered so I stood up from the bed and took a peek inside his office; I saw that he's in front of his laptop, still working. I quietly entered inside.

"Gray, your work's still not done?" I asked him. He turned to look at me.

"About to get done. I'm tired." He answered briefly.

"I'll massage you." I said as I quickly went to him and massaged his shoulders. It seems he started to relax when I massaged him so it kinda makes me proud.

"Thanks Lucy." He just said. It's like I'm a wife massaging her husband. I quickly blushed at the thought. I really want him to be my husband. If only he can have even a bit of special feelings for me.

"Gray?"

"Yes?"

"Well . . . We have been doing this for four years. . . I just want to ask if there's a chance we can have a-"

"Lucy, stop it. How many times do I have to tell you that I'll never love you?"

"I'm sorry. I just thought that maybe you'd change your mind."

"I'll never change my mind! Stop talking nonsense! I clearly told you that sex is all I want from you!" he shouted to me. As I thought, he'll get mad again if I mention about it.

"Do you have another girl besides me?" I asked timidly.

"I'm not paying you to ask me personal questions!"

Every word that he said struck my heart painfully. It's so painful. It hurts. I know I have no right to be jealous, and I even don't have the right to be hurt. But I can't stop it. I'm really an idiot, loving a man that will never feel the same way for me.

"I'm sorry. But, Gray . . . I love you." I just whispered.

"I don't love you! Don't you understand? I hate commitments, so stop those useless feelings. I'm paying you to give me good sex, I'm not paying you to love me!"

"But, Gray . . ."

"Get out. You just ruined my mood. Get out of my apartment, right now. I'll just call you when I need your service again." he said. I tried my best to hold back my tears, because if he saw me crying, he'll shout at me again.

"O-okay. I'm sorry." I just said and quickly went out of his office. I dressed up, grabbed my things and went out of his apartment. When I'm finally outside, that's when I let my tears freely fall down my cheeks. Maybe he'll just call another girl to satisfy him tonight since he forced me outside. Just thinking about him getting pleasure from someone else already breaks my heart. God, please hit me hard on the head, very hard that all my memories of Gray can be erased. I don't want to be hurt anymore. I'm tired of crying. But I still keep on loving him. I'm so stupid! I'm really an idiot!

* * *

><p>I started to walk, going back to my apartment. Actually, riding a train would be faster. But I'm so devastated right now that I don't care if I come home the next morning. I noticed that I happen to pass by a coffee shop. I think I'll have a cup of coffee first to warm myself because the night is cold. Just like Gray. Damn it, I'm thinking of Gray again.<p>

I sat at an empty table, bringing my ordered hot coffee. I sipped my coffee, it really feels good when something is making you warm whenever it is cold. I looked at the glass windows of the coffee shop, staring at nothingness.

"Can you share your table with me?" I heard a man's voice. I quickly turned to look who it is. He's a pink-haired man with a toothy grin. I just smiled and let him sit at the opposite side of the table then I turned to stare outside the glass windows again.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. What's your name?" he spoke all of a sudden that I flinched at my seat in surprise.

"Uh, I'm Lucy Heartfilia." I just answered and looked outside again.

"Oh. Okay. Hello Lucy!" he said and I just responded with a smile. I have no time to be entertaining someone that I just met.

I don't know how long I've been staring outside the window. And I don't even know if the pink-haired man is still there. All I can think of is those painful words Gray said to me. I know I should stop loving him, but I don't know how. I didn't notice that tears are already flowing from my eyes.

Then suddenly, I felt someone wipe my tear-stained cheeks with a handkerchief. I turned my gaze and saw that the pink-haired man is gently wiping my tears, looking very worried. I gently pushed his hand away.

"Thank you, but I don't need someone's sympathy right now. Just pretend that you don't see anything." I spoke in a deadpanned voice.

"I can't just ignore a crying girl in front of me." He replied. So I quickly finished my coffee, stood up, and said "okay, then I'll just go somewhere else" then exited the coffee shop. I think I'll go home now. I just want to stay indoors and cry my heart out. It'll be embarrassing if someone sees me crying again.

* * *

><p>When I'm finally at the front door of my apartment, I just stood there, unable to enter the key because of my shaking hands. My mind is full of thoughts about Gray again. I wonder if he's enjoying the company of someone else right now. I wonder if he's moaning someone else's name right now. Damn it! Enter first in your own home before you start to cry again, you idiot Lucy! I yelled to myself. I took a deep breath, and slowly tried to enter the key again with my shaking hands. But I suddenly felt a warm hand held my hand firmly and helped me enter the key. I quickly turned to see who it is. I'm surprised to see the pink-haired man again.<p>

"W-why are you here? Are you stalking me?!" I asked in suspicion.

"I'm worried about you. So I followed you." He answered.

"You worry about me? You don't even know me! We just shared a table at a coffee shop! So don't act like you know anything about me!" I yelled to him. "Please leave me alone, I have no time to be playing around with strangers like you."

"Okay. Then I'll tell you anything you want to know about me. And you tell me everything about you. That way we won't be strangers to each other anymore." He said as he gently pushed me inside my apartment, he entered and then closed the door.

"Hey! Don't just enter so casually in someone else's house!" I yelled again to him.

"But it's cold outside, we might catch a cold." He just said.

"Then go back in your own home!" I responded.

"It's already late. Won't you let me sleep here just for tonight?" he asked. This man is persistent. He really won't give up.

"Fine. Sleep on the couch. And don't bother me. I want to be alone." I finally said to him. He doesn't seem like a bad guy, so I think it'll be fine to let him stay.

I went inside the bathroom to have a nice soak in the bathtub. My body still has some of the love bites that Gray gave me. I really wish that someday, Gray would realize that he needs me, not just in bed, but in his life. I can't imagine my life without Gray in it. I guess this is really my fate. I shouldn't complain anymore. Maybe Gray is right, I should be just contented with how the way things are right now.

After my relaxing soak, I then had a warm shower, put my pajamas, and lied down on my bed. I want to sleep, but I can't because I just slept the whole day at Gray's apartment. I think I'll just watch TV until I fall asleep, so I went outside my bedroom and went to the living room. I saw the pink-haired man lying down on the couch, but still awake. When he saw me, he quickly sat up and smiled, as if he already knows I want to take a seat.

"Did you finally decided to talk to me?" he asked.

"No. I just wanted to watch TV because I can't sleep." I answered in monotone.

"Come on, let's talk instead. Aren't you even a bit interested to know something about me?" he asked again.

"No, actually. I'm not in the mood to bother knowing someone I just met a while ago. And besides, we won't meet again after you go out tomorrow, so it's meaningless." I just explained.

"Then, would you mind telling me why are you crying at the coffee shop?" his expression suddenly became serious with a hint of worry.

"It's none of your business. I don't share my problems with anyone else." I answered bitterly.

"You know, sharing a problem with someone can help reduce the burden in your heart." He said. I can tell from his words that he is a kind man. But, still, I can't tell him anything. My relationship with Gray is a secret that only the two of us knows.

"Sorry. But I can't tell it to you." I briefly answered.

"Well, if you really can't tell it, I won't force it out of you. But you can at least seek comfort from someone." He responded.

"I have no one." I answered. I'm not lying, because I really have no one. My world only revolves around Gray, so I don't need anyone else.

"You have me." He whispered. My heart suddenly began beating rapidly. What's with this man? He's acting so familiar with me, as if we've known each other for a long time.

"No, I can't seek comfort from someone I just met. I'm fine just the way I am now." I firmly said. He'd surely regret in the future that he got himself involved with me. I'm a messed up woman with no direction in life.

"Then let's pretend that we know each other. That isn't so bad, right?" he really isn't good at giving up.

"Quit it. Why are you so worried about me anyway? We just met at a coffee shop, nothing more, nothing less. We just shared a table, that's it. Are you some kind of a burglar that seduces his victims before doing the crime? You know, you won't get anything valuable from me even if you try to kill me, because I'm dirt-poor. You just better quit it and stop acting too friendly with me." I stated to him.

"Relax, I'm not a criminal. You just caught my attention, and all this time all I saw was your sad face. You're very beautiful, and crying doesn't suit you. I'm eager to see how much more beautiful you'd become if you smile." He explained. My cheeks are suddenly getting warm. It's been a long time since someone told me that I'm beautiful. I am always expecting to hear it from Gray, but instead, I'm hearing it now from some man that I just met.

"Quit messing with me. What do you really want?" I asked in irritation.

"Your smile. Your genuine, honest smile." He simply replied. I don't know what's with him, but I felt a bit happy with what he said. He suddenly wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and he let my body lean on him. His body is so warm, it feels so comforting. I didn't even realize that I already wrapped my arms around him, feeling for his warmth. Maybe seeking comfort from others isn't bad after all. I felt his fingers run softly through my blonde hair, making me feel calm inside. If Gray would be like this to me, everything would just be perfect. I wish Gray would care for me even just a little bit. I need to be loved too. Damn it, my chest hurts now. Tears are starting to form in my eyes.

"Natsu is your name, right?" I asked him.

"Yes, Lucy." He answered.

"Thank you, Natsu." I whispered. "Thank you for comforting me even though we just met." I continued and hugged him tighter. It really feels good when someone makes you feel loved, when someone cares for you. This is a feeling I haven't felt for a very long time. Everything seems new to me.

Natsu slowly lifted my chin to face me. His gaze is full of care and worry. "Don't worry, I'll do my best to make you smile." He whispered. He slowly drew his face close to mine and gently kissed me on the lips. His kiss feels so different, it's so sweet and it feels romantic. I'm used to the kisses of Gray which are always full of lust and hunger. But the kiss I'm experiencing now is full of love without any hint of lust. I really feel Natsu's sincerity within his kiss. It really feels so good. When Natsu finally pulled from the kiss, he smiled to me and asked, "Do you feel better now?" I just responded with a smile. And then he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me gently. I love how his warmth flows into me.

"Lucy, it may sound absurd, but I think I fell in love with you at first sight." He whispered softly into my ear. I suddenly felt like my heart burst out of my chest. Someone is confessing to me? Someone is telling me that he fell in love with me? It's so unbelievable; I think I'm just dreaming. I've been dying to hear those words. The only thing is, I want to hear it from a different person. I want to hear those words from Gray.

I don't know if I should be happy. But, maybe, this is a chance given to me. A chance to forget Gray, and a chance to find someone who'll truly love and treasure me. Maybe this is what I've been waiting for all along. Maybe Natsu is the one I truly deserve to have. I think I'll give myself another chance at love, but first, I have to talk to Gray. I have to break whatever connection we have. I'll just have to wait for him to call me, and when we meet, I'll tell him that I won't be seeing him anymore.

"Lucy, if you think I'm going too fast, I won't rush you. But, at least try to give me a chance. I want to know you better. I want us to know each other better. We can start off as friends, and we'll see if it'll develop into something more." He whispered to me. His voice is sending shivers to my spine. I think falling in love with Natsu won't be difficult for me. It will just take some time. I'll just wait for my heart to heal, and I can eventually fall in love again.

Natsu and I spent the night chatting while snuggled to each other, we had dinner, and talked again, we slept together on my bed but we didn't have sex. He told me that he won't do anything to me until we become a true couple, because it would be disrespectful for me. So we slept hugging each other.

* * *

><p>Days have passed, and I think I'm beginning to fall in love with Natsu. Every day, after work, he fetches me from my office so we can have dinner together. Sometimes, he even gives me gifts and flowers for no reason at all. He's the one making me smile now. I'm really so happy, I thought I'd never experience being loved again. He's so sweet and romantic, caring, very mature, understanding, and he always makes me feel so important. I want to tell him my feelings very soon. But, I still haven't talked to Gray yet. I want everything to be clear between us before I can enter a relationship with Natsu.<p>

Friday night, one week after Natsu and I first met, Gray called me again to come to his apartment. I said yes. This is my perfect chance to talk to him, I want to end this ridiculous relationship I have with Gray. It's finally my chance to be happy, and I don't want it to be ruined by my shameful past. I called Natsu and told him that he doesn't need to fetch me from work tonight because I'll be working overtime. He just said yes and told me to be careful on my way home. He's really sweet; he always makes my heart pound.

I finally went to Gray's apartment, and took a deep breath before opening the door. This is it Lucy, you can do this! When I finally entered, Gray came to me suddenly and quickly carried me bridal style to his bedroom. He dropped me on the bed and started to strip me of my clothes but I stopped him.

"What are you doing Lucy?" he asked in confusion. I really need to tell him now. I can do it! I can do it! I just have to avoid looking at his eyes because it captivates me.

"Gray, I want to talk to you." I spoke.

"Let's talk later. I want you now Lucy." He said and started to lick my neck.

"Wait! Gray, let's stop this." I stopped him and distanced myself from him.

"What do you mean, stop this?" he asked.

"Gray, I don't want to do this anymore. I want to thank you for the four years you spent with me, but I really want to stop this. I won't be seeing you anymore after we talk tonight." I told him straight out.

"What nonsense are you talking about?" he asked in an angry voice.

"Gray, you remember I always tell you that I love you but you keep on rejecting me, right? I thought that I won't be able to fall in love with someone else, but, you see, I met someone." I said honestly.

"So, you're telling me there's another man?" he asked.

"Y-yes. Gray, I want to be in a happy relationship. I want to be with a man that truly loves me and cares for me. And I found him. So, I want us to stop this. I'm sorry, but I can't continue doing this with you anymore." I answered.

"When did I allow you to flirt with other men? When did I tell you to get close with other men?" he asked angrily.

"B-but, Gray . . . You never told me that I can't talk to other men. You never told me anything about being in a relationship with another man. All you told me was you'll pay me for the sex, nothing more. Gray, I told you that I love you, but you're not interested to have a serious relationship with me. I'm tired of being hurt Gray, I'm tired of waiting for you to love me. I want to be loved too. I want to be happy. I want someone who'll marry me and have a family with me. Please, let's stop this." I begged him. But when I looked at him, his eyes are full of anger.

"You're mine. I own you. You have no right to be flirting with other men Lucy." He spoke in a very serious tone. I suddenly felt scared of him. I quickly stood up from the bed to get out of his apartment but he pulled my arm so hard it's painful.

"Gray. Let me go please." I begged him. But he pushed me on the bed.

"What? You'll go and meet your new man? You'll never get out of this house Lucy. I own you. No other man can touch you aside from me." He said, glaring at me. I feel so scared of him. How can he be like that? Why can't he let me be happy?

That moment, he didn't let me go. He did exactly what he did last Friday. He fucked me senseless until morning. I didn't bother to fight back because he might hurt me. I'll just find the right time to sneak out of his apartment and never return again. I want to see Natsu, I want his embrace, his comfort! I want to see him now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Torn Between Two Men**

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, Gray wasn't in the bed. Maybe he woke up very early and went to his personal office to start his work. Thinking that this is the perfect chance to escape, I forced myself to get out of the bed even if my body is sore. I quickly dressed up. After I get out of here, I won't return, ever again. I'm ready to let go of my nonsense feelings for him. I'm saying goodbye to him for good. I gave him all of me, not just my body, even my heart and soul. But I guess I loved the wrong man. I'm going to start a new life with Natsu, and live happily with him.<p>

After I'm done dressing up, I quickly ran to the door to escape. But I can't open it. It's locked from the outside. Damn it! Maybe Gray already knew I would do this so he already took precautions to prevent me from escaping. I looked all over the room to search for my hand bag, my phone is inside, so maybe I'll just call Natsu to come for me. When I finally found it, I quickly rummaged inside only to find that my phone is not there.

I slowly fell down to my knees, tears flowing down my cheeks. I don't know what I did wrong for Gray to treat me like this. I don't know what to do. Natsu will surely worry if I haven't made a call to him for too long. I really need to get out of here. I stood up, wiped my tears and walked to the door. I knocked a few times, hoping Gray would open it. I heard faint footsteps coming nearer, and then the door finally opened. I saw Gray, his looks piercing right through me.

"Uhm, Gray . . . can I have my phone back?" I whispered timidly. There's no use in running because my body hurts right now, he'll surely catch me.

"Why?" he simply asked.

"I just need to call someone." I answered.

"Who?" he asked again.

"Someone from work." I lied.

"I already threw your phone in the garbage. You won't need it anymore." He answered casually. My eyes widened in shock. Tears started to flow again in my cheeks.

"Gray . . . Please let me go now. I'm begging you please. I want to go home." I cried softly as I kneeled in front of him.

"This will be your home starting today. I won't let you escape from me and run to another man. And you won't be going to work anymore. You'll just stay here and never go out."

I can't take this anymore. I slowly stood up and tried my best to run past him and rush to the front door. I almost opened it when he caught me, pulled my hair and slapped me hard that I fell on the floor. He quickly straddled me, I tried my best to push him but I have no strength in me so it didn't work. He tightly squeezed my fists and pinned it hard above my head.

"Lucy, you won't be able to escape from me. You are mine, mine only. Be an obedient girl if you don't want to be hurt." He whispered with an evil smile as he wiped my wet cheeks. More tears flowed from my eyes. I'm really helpless now. _I'm sorry Natsu. I'm really sorry. I don't know if we'll ever meet again. But I'm very happy with the short time we spent together, even though I never had the chance to tell you my feelings. _If I try to resist again, Gray will hurt me more. I have no choice but to obey him.

Gray wiped my cheeks again, and bit my earlobe softly. "Lucy, the way you resisted just turned me on. You really know how to get me in the mood, and you just gave me another reason not to let you go." He whispered seductively. He gazed at me, his eyes full of lust. He knows that his eyes are my weakness, because his eyes are the reason I fell in love with him. Now, the way he stares at me makes my heart beat again, it's like putting me under a love spell. The feelings that I tried so hard to forget are coming back again. He began to kiss me hungrily, his hands traveling all over my body. His lips then went downward, sucking every bit of my skin. He already gave me tons of love bruises last night, now he's adding more.

"Gray . . . I can't anymore. My body can't take it anymore. We had too much sex last night." I said as I suppressed my moans.

"What are you saying Lucy? There's no such thing as too much sex. Want me to carry you to the bed? We can't do it on the hard and cold floor." He whispered with deep breaths. Then he quickly carried me to his bedroom but he suddenly paused.

"Wait, I've got a good idea. Let's soak in the bathtub; we can do it there while your body relaxes. Then let's do it in the shower, before continuing to the bed." He said as he entered the bathroom, still carrying me.

"Gray . . . no, my body hurts." I spoke to him. But he's not clearly listening to me. He brought me down, turned the faucet and started to fill the tub and walked back to me. He kissed me and started to remove my clothes one by one. When I'm completely naked, he stared at my body.

"Lucy, your body is full of marks given by me, which means that I own you. I'll give you more even if they disappear. You will always be mine, Lucy. And no other man can touch you or snatch you away." Gray whispered to me as he slowly massaged my breasts and lightly pinching my nipples. Moans are uncontrollably coming out of my lips. All I feel is pleasure mixed with pain because of my still sore body being touched by him. He quickly stripped away his clothes, showing his already aching, hard erection. He pushed me, making me kneel down.

"Suck it." He ordered. He held the back of my head and he slowly pushed it in front of his manhood. I complied and opened my mouth, and licked the head of his cock, tasting his pre-cum. He suddenly threw his head back in pleasure. "Fuck! Suck it whole Lucy!" he screamed and pushed my head further until his cock is halfway inside my mouth. His manhood is so big I can't take it all in. I started to cough when his tip already reached the back of my throat. "Shit, let's do it already!" he cursed, let me stand up and carried me into the water-filled bathtub. He sat down, and he let me sit on his lap, his manhood lightly brushing my pussy under the water.

"This will lessen the pain when I enter you because we're both wet", he whispered while giving kisses on the back of my neck, and lightly touching my sore nipples. I feel his hard cock brushing the entrance of my pussy, teasing me. But at the same time, it feels painful even if it's just a light contact. He made me in kneel in the bathtub, and he kneeled behind me. He stroked his cock, getting ready. "I'll enter you now, Lucy." He said in rapid breathing.

"Gray, please enter slowly." I begged. But instead, he entered so quickly, his manhood is already buried deep inside me in a split second. I screamed in the sudden sharp pain I felt. "I can't go slow, my cock is dying to enter inside you." he said as he began to pound me rapidly.

"Gray! Aaahh! It hurts!" I screamed in both pleasure and pain. My hands are gripping the edges of the bathtub tightly. He always liked our sex to be rough, there was never a time he fucked me in a slow rhythm. That's why we always end up very sweaty in bed, and continue the rest in the shower. That's also the main reason why I always end up being sore in the morning.

"Lucy . . . your insides are so slippery, fuck, it's so good!" he whispered with ragged breathing as he thrusts in me, loud sounds of skin slapping each other surround us. As each minute passes by, his rhythm gets faster and faster. My knees are already getting numb and my climax is already approaching.

"Gray. . . Gray. . . Aaah! Faster!" I screamed.

"Yes . . . Yes. . . Scream my name Lucy!" he spoke in between moans. He pounded faster and harder, also nearing his climax. "Fuck! Fuck! Lucy, here I come! Lucy!" he screamed as he finally came to his release. My insides are twitching because of my orgasm. It took a while before he finally pulled out his still hard cock. "Lucy, I really can't let you go. Your body takes me to heaven. I won't let any man experience the pleasure I get from you, ever. Remember that. You won't escape from me." He whispered to my ear. I felt guilty, what will I tell Natsu if we ever meet again? I thought that if I just leave Gray and go to Natsu, everything will be okay. But I never thought that it would be this difficult to escape from Gray. What will Natsu think of me if I tell him about my secret affair? I don't know if I can face him again. Just when I thought I'd finally be with someone who loves me, this happens. I'd never be able to escape from Gray. I'm afraid Gray might do something to Natsu if I ever tried to escape again. I know he still doesn't know Natsu, but I'm thinking he might have read some of his messages in my phone, got his number, and he may use it to blackmail me. I don't want Natsu to get involved in my troubles. He is a kind man, he doesn't deserve to be involved in my messed up situation.

"Lucy, let's continue in the shower. I'm still hard." Gray's voice suddenly made me return from my thoughts.

"But Gray, I'm still sensitive." I responded.

"Come on, don't make me wait." He said as he stepped out of the bathtub and lifted me up. His bathroom is so spacious that the shower is about ten steps away from the bathtub. I walked slowly, my thighs still in pain, and joined him. He turned on the shower and the warm water flowed on our already wet bodies. He started kissing me again hungrily and continued the deed.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours, while we're resting on the bed, I attempted to talk to Gray again.<p>

"Gray . . . please let me go home. I won't escape from you, I promise." I whispered to him while tracing circles on his sculpted chest. I need to convince him to let me go.

"Why do you want to go home anyway? I already told you that you'll be living here now." he answered.

"But, all of my things are there. And the landlord might find it strange that I'm not going back there anymore. And Gray, I can't just abandon my job. I need to earn too."

"Okay. Then I'll go with you. I have to make sure that you're telling me the truth. You'll get your things there, abandon your apartment and return here. And about your job, just give them a resignation letter. Don't worry about the money, I'll handle that."

Damn it. Just when I thought I could just secretly meet with Natsu, this is really impossible. I have run out of ideas on how to escape. Gray really knows how my mind works. What else can I do? Well, I guess I have to wait for when he finally lets down his guard. But, it'll take a quite long time for that to happen. I don't even know if there's a possibility that it will happen. Damn it, I never thought that Gray can be overly possessive! He keeps on rejecting me but when I tell him I fell in love with another man, he's acting like this!

"Uhm, Gray. . . You know, you can just find another woman, someone much better than me. We've been like this for a long time. I know you're growing tired of me too. I think it's better we break things off before it turns that way." I timidly spoke to him. He stared at me with suspicious eyes; I think he's reading my mind again. "What's with that Natsu guy that you can't find in me?" he asked. "So you aren't satisfied with how I fuck you? Is that Natsu better than me that you're itching to escape from me and go to him? Tell me, does he pay you more than I do?!" he continued angrily. As what I thought, he had read Natsu's messages in my phone that's why he threw it away.

"No, it's not like that. I just-"

"Then that's it. You remain here. Forget that man and just think about me. Only me." He said as he looked at me straight in the eyes. My heart suddenly raced. Damn it. I'm falling in love with him again. No, Lucy! Don't! He'll just hurt you again! He'll never love you the way Natsu does! Damn it, damn it, damn you Gray! I blushed so hard that I turned away so he wouldn't see it. I didn't speak again and just forced myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Time went by so fast. I've been living with Gray now for a month. But still, I'm thinking of Natsu. How is he now? Does he still remember me? I'm sure he's already worried sick about me. But, I'm also thinking that he already figured out my situation since he knows where I used to live. And if he tried to go into my apartment, the landlord will surely tell him that I already went there to get my things because I'll be living in a different house with my husband. Yes, you're right, when Gray accompanied me, he introduced himself to the landlord as my husband, and that we just got married. He even did the same thing when I went to my workplace to give my resignation letter. So, there's no really an escape.<p>

During the past month that I lived with Gray, it's really been a difficult situation for me. I'm not allowed to go out, and I can only go out when he's with me. When I'm stuck inside his house whenever he's at work, I just let myself get busy. I'm acting like a house maid at day, I clean his house, cook meals for him, do the laundry, everything. And of course, I'm a prostitute at night. I don't want to think that I act like a wife for him; I already abandoned that thought because I will just hurt myself. I stopped being affectionate with him whenever we had sex, I don't call it love making anymore. It's just sex. I keep on thinking I'm doing this just for the money, nothing more. But, I can't deny the fact that I still have special feelings for him. It's not that easy to forget someone you loved deeply for four years. But, unlike before, I'm not expecting anything anymore. I'm just waiting patiently for him to grow tired of me and throw me out of his house again.

One night, when he got home from his work, I just greeted him like the usual.

"Welcome home, Gray." I casually spoke while I'm at the kitchen, busy preparing his dinner. He surprised me when he suddenly hugged me from behind and gave light kisses to the back of my neck which tickled me.

"Gray, wait. I won't finish here if you keep doing that. Just wait at the table." I said. But he didn't let go of the hug, and just whispered, "You haven't told me that you love me this past month." I just chuckled. "I just did what you told me. Not to love you. Besides, I realized that you're actually right Gray. It's really nonsense. I'm actually getting used to it already." I just answered him. He hugged me tighter, and he turned me to face him. I looked at him in confusion, but his eyes are just staring at me deeply.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. My heart began to beat rapidly but I tried my best not to let him notice. "So that Natsu really stole your heart." He whispered while staring at me with a worried look in his eyes. What the hell is he saying? Is this really Gray? He's acting strange today.

"What are you saying? I bet you're just hungry. Hurry and sit down, the dinner is ready." I changed the subject. But he didn't let me go, instead he kissed me on the lips, a slow and passionate kiss. I got surprised because he's kissing me very slowly and gently. I forcefully pulled from the kiss before my emotions overwhelm me.

"Gray, we can do it later. Eat first and take a rest. Then you can fuck me all you want." I said and quickly walked past him to put his dinner on the table. I hurriedly went to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. My heart is pounding so hard in my chest. What's with that kiss just now? It feels different. I can't sense any lust in it.

* * *

><p>As I was lying down on the bed, Gray then went inside the room and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When he was finished, I turned to my side, my back facing him and closed my eyes. He finally lied down on the bed, but I didn't move, I didn't speak. He was always making the first moves anyway when he wants sex.<p>

I'm expecting that he would suddenly climb on top of me and kiss me hungrily, like what he always does, but instead, he hugged me from behind. I didn't respond, I just pretended that I'm already asleep.

"Lucy?" he asked in a low voice.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"Face me." He simply said. So I turned to face him. He was gazing intently at me. But I ignored it and just closed my eyes again. He hugged me tighter close to his naked chest. I suddenly felt his hands brushing my blonde hair softly. Then he kissed me on the forehead. Gray is really acting strange now. I wonder if he has encountered a problem in his job. But I won't bother to ask him, I don't want him shouting at me.

"Lucy . . ." he spoke again. "Look at me." He continued. So I opened my eyes and looked at him. I want to ask him a lot of questions, but I just kept my mouth shut.

"Gray, if you don't feel like having sex tonight, let's sleep already. You still have work tomorrow." I whispered and closed my eyes, then turned my back to him again. It's always like this anyway. After we have sex, we sleep far from each other on the bed. No cuddling, no spooning, no sweet words. Our bodies just touch each other when we fuck. I'm just the only one being affectionate to him. But not anymore.

"Won't you ask how my day went?" he said.

"No. I'm not interested." I simply answered.

He surprised me by hugging me again from behind. "I never thought you'd be this cold to me, Lucy." He whispered.

"I'm just doing what you ordered me to do. Not to love you." I responded.

"Then I order you to love me again." He said. It shocked me that my heart suddenly jumped.

"Gray, that's impossible now. You keep on telling me these past four years to stop loving you. So here it is. I'm never having these nonsense feelings again. Let's sleep already." I answered casually so he wouldn't notice that I got nervous. But he hugged me tighter. "Lucy, don't ever leave me. I don't want to lose you." he said.

"Of course, as long as you pay me, I won't leave. I can assure that." I just spoke coldly, and then closed my eyes. I finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Next morning, I woke up with a feeling of light kisses being given to my shoulders and the back of my neck. I opened my eyes and saw Gray. I looked at our bedside alarm clock, it's still four in the morning.<p>

"Gray, what are you doing? It's four in the morning now. I'm still sleepy. And you have to go to your work in a few hours. Let's sleep." I whispered. But he continued to give me light kisses.

"I won't go to work today." He said which surprised me. "I want to spend the day with you." Really, what kind of disease did he catch? Is it deadly that it makes his personality turn a complete 180 degrees? This is really getting suspicious.

"Gray, I don't know what you're planning, but please stop that. I won't fall for that prank. Come on, let's sleep." I continued. But it seems he won't listen to me.

His kisses now went from my shoulders to my neck. The way he kisses me now is so ticklish that it makes my hairs stand on end. This is definitely different from the way he kisses me before. He slowly climbed on top of me, still kissing my neck.

"Gray, stop that. It tickles. I don't have time to play with you." I spoke. He stopped and gazed at me. "Lucy, I want to make love to you." he whispered. My heart began to race. Make love? What's the meaning of this? This is the first time I heard those words from him. He normally says sex or fuck, but make love? When did he start to be romantic now?

"Gray, have you ever noticed you're acting very strange since last night? What happened anyway? Do you have a problem with work? If you have, please don't involve me. I have completely nothing to do with it."

"I don't have any problems, Lucy." He just answered, and his lips now met mine. He kissed me so slowly, as if taking his time. I didn't realize that I'm already running my palms against his naked chest. His right hand gently caressed my cheek, and it feels so good. His other hand slowly lifted my nightgown, his lips parted mine for a second so he can completely take it off, leaving me now only in my lace panties. His lips returned to mine, and his hands now fondling my breasts softly.

"Mmmhh . . . Gray. . ." I moaned in his lips. He's getting me in the mood for sex right now. And everything feels different, as if the person I'm with isn't Gray. He doesn't do things so slowly like this. His kisses slowly crawled from my lips, to my neck, then to my breasts. He slowly licked each of my nipples, it really feels so good that I unconsciously ran my fingers through his messy black locks and gently pulled his hair in pleasure. I am already feeling the wetness between my legs.

His lips now traveled down to my tummy, and he slowly pulled down my panties, leaving me completely naked. He parted my legs, kissed my inner thighs, and very slowly crawled upward, finally reaching my womanhood. I moaned loudly as he licked the sensitive bundle of flesh.

"Aaaah! Gray . . . Gray . . . !" I screamed, pulling his hair tighter. He continued to lick my dripping pussy very slowly, his warm tongue is making me burn in passion. I'm coming closer to my climax.

"Gray . . . Gray! I'm going to . . . !" I screamed as I finally reached my orgasm. It's so good, I can't believe that Gray did this to me. I'm sweating now and breathing deeply. I watched him as he stripped his boxer briefs, and he positioned his hard erection to the entrance of my womanhood. He rubbed the tip of his cock lightly to my still sensitive clit, making me moan, before he slowly entered inside me. I gripped the bed sheets so tightly, the way I feel now is so different, the slow friction that his manhood is creating inside me drives me crazy. He lowered his body near me, held both my hands with his, pinned them to the bed while he intertwined his fingers to mine.

He started to pump slowly inside me while licking my neck. The pleasure he's making me feel is on a whole new level. This is very different. I hate to admit it, but it feels romantic. He's passionately making love to me now. This isn't the sex that we always do. He gently bit my earlobe and chanted my name repeatedly while moaning seductively in my ear. His sexy voice even made my body hotter. My second climax is now approaching near.

"Gray . . . Faster . . . Gray . . . Please." I begged to him while breathing deeply. His slow pumping is killing me, it's like I'm going to release but it won't come.

"Lucy . . . I want to make love to you longer. I want this to last." He whispered. But I can tell that he's near his release too because his muscles are tensing up, he's just controlling it to prolong our love making. My walls are starting to tighten, I don't think I can last longer anymore.

"Lucy . . . Lucy . . . You're tightening up. Damn! You're squeezing me. I'm going to . . ." he spoke with shallow breaths.

His rhythm became fast as we feel our climax rapidly approaching. We held each other's hand tightly and screamed each other's name as we both reached our release. His sweaty body fell on top of mine, and I can feel his fast heartbeat. We stayed like that for a few minutes, and then Gray suddenly lifted up his body, looked at me intently and kissed me slowly and passionately on the lips. He kissed me for too long that I pulled away quickly when I can't breathe anymore.

"Lucy . . . want to take a shower? We're both sweaty." He spoke.

"Okay." I said. I was about to stand up from the bed but he suddenly carried me bridal style to the bathroom, and what's surprising about it is we didn't had sex in the shower, although he kissed me passionately over and over that I didn't notice we've been in the shower for two hours.

* * *

><p>As what he had told me, he really didn't go to work that day. I even persuaded him to go but he insisted that he won't. I don't really know what happened to him. He's acting too strange, as if he's been possessed by a romantic spirit. Weeks have passed and he still remained affectionate to me. I don't know if this is one of his schemes to make me fall in love with him again, and I hate to admit that it works. I think I'm falling in love with him again, because he's been acting so kind and sweet to me. But, I already firmly told myself that I won't let him manipulate my feelings again, because he might hurt me again like what he always did in the past, that's why I remained cold towards him, although a bit lesser now. And one thing more, he hasn't told me the words 'I love you', so I'm still suspicious about his actions towards me.<p>

And although it's been long now, I still think about Natsu. I hope I can see him again and talk to him. I really miss him now. The times we spent together are still on my mind. If we happen to see each other now, I won't hesitate to run away with him. I know he'll make me happy, won't hurt me and he'll help me forget Gray and the painful memories I have about him. Even if there's a very little possibility that we'll see each other again, there's still a bit of hope left in me.

One Saturday morning when we were having breakfast, Gray surprised me by what he said.

"Lucy, let's go on a date today."

I was surprised that I almost choked.

"Huh? Gray, we're not teenagers anymore. Dates are just for kids. Stop those childish thoughts." I answered coldly.

"I know, but all these years that we've been together, I haven't taken you out on a date, right?" he said.

"We're not lovers. I'm not your wife. I'm not even your girlfriend. We just live together and fuck each other, nothing more." I responded.

"Okay. Then we're not going on a date. Let's just go out."

"And where are you planning to go?"

"We'll go shopping. Your birthday will be coming soon, right? I'll buy everything you want."

I was more surprised. I actually forgot that it'll be my birthday soon. And it's shocking that he remembered it first. Normally, I was the one who always reminds him when my birthday is coming up. And he just gives me money as a gift.

"I have no particular thing that I want. So don't bother." I just said.

"Then, I'll just decide what to give to you as a gift. So, let's go out. Okay?" He said and smiled. My heart suddenly pounded hard. Did he just smile? I think my heart has been struck by cupid now.

"Fine. Do what you want." I just blurted out and tried to hide my blushing cheeks.

* * *

><p>A few hours later we dressed up and went out to the city using his car. He shopped me for clothes, shoes, and anything that caught his eyes that he thinks I will like. I didn't particularly point out something I want, he chose everything.<p>

While we rode his car again, about to go home, something caught his attention.

"Lucy, do you want to eat ice cream?" he asked.

"Sure." I answered briefly. So he parked his car beside an ice cream parlor and we went inside. I let him decide for me again which flavor to order. When our order finally came, we started to eat.

"Is it good?" he asked.

"Yeah, this is delicious Gray. I like this." I replied.

"Glad you liked it." He said and smiled. He smiled again. Damn it.

I noticed that he already finished his ice cream while I'm still half way. Maybe I ate too slowly, so I began to eat it quick.

"You don't have to hurry up Lucy." Gray spoke. "Take your time eating the ice cream. I'll just go outside, I forgot something. I'll be right back." He continued and went outside. I wonder what he forgot? Well, never mind. I just continued to eat my ice cream.

"Can you share your table with me?" I heard a familiar phrase with a very familiar voice. I slowly looked up, and I saw the man I've always wanted to see. My heart quickly pounded to see his toothy grin again. I quickly stood up and hugged him very tight, tears falling from my eyes.

"Natsu . . . Natsu . . . I missed you." I whispered while I hug him.

"I missed you too, Lucy. How are you now? I missed you so much that I almost got insane when you suddenly disappeared. Where did you go?" Natsu spoke while running his hands through my hair. I really missed him, I missed his warmth.

"I'm sorry! A lot of things happened that I can't tell you. I really want to see you but I can't. I'm really sorry!" I apologized over and over. "I don't want to be apart from you again Natsu."

"Me too. I've been looking for you all this time. Lucy, I want us to be together always." He whispered while he looked straight into my eyes and gently kissed me on the lips. The way he kiss didn't change, it's still the sweet kiss that I liked. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck while we kissed. After a long time, I felt pure happiness again.

"Lucy?" I suddenly heard Gray's voice. I quickly pulled away from our kiss and saw Gray with a pained expression in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Torn Between Two Men**

Without a second thought, Gray rushed to Natsu and landed a punch on his face which made him tumble on the floor. The other customers inside the ice cream parlor are now watching the scene.

"What are you doing to Lucy you bastard?" Gray said, glaring daggers at Natsu. I bent down to check Natsu's face but he stood up quickly and also landed a punch on Gray. I can't stand to watch what they're doing so I immediately went in between them to prevent landing another punch to each other.

"Gray, Natsu, stop! Please don't make a scene here!" I yelled to them. I'm glad that they listened to me and stopped their fight immediately. Gray ran his hand through his black hair. "So you're Natsu huh?" he just said. "So what if I'm Natsu? Got a problem?" Natsu retorted. "You even got the nerve to kiss someone else's girl in public, you bastard." Gray responded.

"Someone else's girl? So you're telling me that Lucy is your girl. Are you sure of what you're saying? Does she even love you? You know, if she loves you, she won't let me kiss her. She won't let me touch her. And she won't tell me that she doesn't want to be apart from me anymore. Now tell me, how can you say that she's your girl?" Natsu continued. Gray didn't answer; instead, he held my hand and spoke in a low voice. "Lucy, let's go home."

"So you can't answer me. Because the truth is she wasn't yours to begin with." Natsu said and pulled my other hand. "Lucy, I know that he's the reason you're crying at the coffee shop. I know that he's the one who stole your smile. You don't have to let yourself suffer. You already have me, and I won't do anything to make you cry or hurt you. Lucy, I'll be waiting for you." he said to me and handed me a piece of paper. I looked at it and there was a written address, maybe it's where he lives. I just put it inside my pocket and looked at him apologetically. Gray and I finally exited the ice cream parlor and rode the car back home. We're just silent the whole time, not attempting to start a conversation.

When we finally got home, I rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. I don't like the awkward atmosphere we're having, it suffocates me. I stayed at the shower for an hour before I finally got out. Gray was just sitting on the bed, his head lowered but I can see his sad expression. I want to ask him some questions, but I'm afraid to speak. I just lied down on the bed, not saying anything. A few minutes later, Gray then stood up and went inside the bathroom to take a shower too.

This is really unexpected; I never thought that I would meet Natsu again, especially when Gray just asked me to go out. And it is more unexpected that they would meet each other, and even Gray started a fight with him. Why did he even bother to start a fight? Why did he have to punch Natsu? Is it because he got jealous when he saw us kissing? That may be the reason. Because he told me he doesn't want any other men touching his property. It would be impossible to believe that he's jealous because he has some special feelings for me. Yeah, that may be the reason.

But still, why hasn't he spoken to me ever since we got home? And why does he have that sad expression? This is really bugging me! Normally, he would shout at me, or even hurt me physically after seeing me kiss another man, just like what he did the first time I told him that I fell in love with someone else. But now, he's not doing anything. He's not saying anything. I really want to ask him why he's acting very strangely.

* * *

><p>Moments later, he finally got out of the bathroom and lied down on the bed. I'm getting nervous. Just being in the same bed with him makes me really feel awkward now. Should I casually talk to him and pretend that nothing happened? No, that would be rude. Damn it. Never mind. Just sleep already, Lucy!<p>

"Lucy?" Gray's voice surprised me that I almost fell out of the bed.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"Do you really love that man?" he asked in a sad voice. It's obvious he's referring to Natsu.

"Y-yeah. I already told you before, right?" I answered casually, not letting him notice that I'm feeling awkward the entire time.

"Do you want to go to him?" he asked again.

"O-of course! Who wouldn't want to go to the person they love. . . " I answered again. I don't know why I feel hesitant to say it.

"Lucy, if you really want to go to him. I won't stop you. I think I've hurt you too much. So if you want to leave, I'll let you go." He said. His words just now shocked me. He'll finally let me go? I admit I'm happy to hear it, but somehow, it hurt a bit. Maybe because it's like also telling me that he already got tired of me so he'll finally throw me out of his life and find another woman. Yeah, it still really hurts being rejected by someone you used to love. But I know I'll forget him someday. So I think this is the best time to move on and be happy.

"Okay. Then I'll leave tomorrow." I just said. "Good night." I added, and closed my eyes.

All of a sudden, Gray hugged me from behind. I don't know why he's doing this.

"If you'll leave tomorrow, at least let me hug you tonight for the last time." He whispered to me. "Lucy, I want to say I'm sorry for hurting you these past four years. I truly regret everything I did to you." My heart suddenly jumped. Why is he saying sorry now? Why is he apologizing? I don't get it.

"Don't bother apologizing. It's nothing to me now. I'll forget you eventually so it'll be useless." I just answered coldly. I don't want to let myself fall for his sweet gestures now, because I might change my mind about leaving tomorrow.

"Yeah, you're right. But, you know, I wish I could turn back the time to the day we first met." He said.

"Why are you telling me that, Gray? I don't understand what you mean. This isn't the time to be reminiscing our meaningless past." I said in confusion.

"Because I realized that what I did to you was all wrong. If I could turn back time, I'll correct all my mistakes and treasure you." He answered. What is he doing? He's confusing me even more.

"Okay fine. Let's sleep Gray." I just said as I closed my eyes. I don't want to talk to him anymore. It just makes it hard for me to leave.

"Lucy, actually today I planned to-" but he stopped. "Never mind. It's no use telling it to you now. Good night Lucy." He finally said. We slept that night with him hugging me the entire time.

* * *

><p>Next morning, I woke up with Gray not beside me anymore. I guess he's at his personal office again. So I stood up from the bed and went to the kitchen. The breakfast is already prepared at the table, so I started to eat. I'll be leaving today and go to Natsu. I'm kind of excited to be with him now. And I want to leave as early as possible. Because the longer I stay near Gray, the harder it is for me to stop myself from falling for him again. So I need to stay away from him as soon as possible.<p>

After I ate my breakfast, I went back to the bedroom to start packing my things. Actually, I only have few of my things here in Gray's house, because when I went back to my apartment more than a month ago, he insisted that I leave most of my things there because I won't need them anymore. So I only took few of my clothes and shoes. I guess I need to thank Gray for that, because it wouldn't take long for me to pack now.

After an hour, I took a quick nap on the bed for thirty minutes and then took a shower. I dressed up and composed myself. I took a deep breath. This is it, Lucy. You're finally free from Gray. This is your chance to start a new life. This is your chance to be finally happy. Although I feel kind of sad because after all those years that I've stayed here, in the end I'll just say goodbye. Damn, stop thinking about sad things Lucy! I slapped myself in front of the mirror, why are you hesitating now? Do you still want to be hurt? Are you some kind of masochist now, Lucy? Damn it, I'm really crazy, scolding myself. Anyway, I have to at least say goodbye to Gray first before I leave.

I softly knocked the door to Gray's office and entered inside.

"Uhm . . . Gray, I'll be leaving now. Thank you for everything." I simply said and went to the door to leave.

"Wait, Lucy." Gray spoke. I stopped in my tracks, my heart suddenly began to pound madly. He stood up, walked to me then hugged me gently. "Do you want me to drive you there?" he asked.

"N-no. I can go there by myself." I responded. Damn it Gray, why are you hugging me like that, don't make me change my mind now!

"Are you really going to leave me?" he asked pain evident in his voice.

"Yes. I'm sorry Gray."

"No, I should be the one saying sorry to you. You know Lucy, I . . ." but he paused.

"You what?" I asked curiously. I think he has something important to say.

"Actually, I . . . Uhm . . . Never mind. It's not that important anymore anyway. Just take care on the way Lucy."

"Okay. Goodbye, Gray." I finally said and let go from the hug, then walked out of the door. I can't understand what I'm feeling now. It's like I want to cry. But why? Why would I want to cry? I don't understand. I shook off that thought then went inside the bedroom again to get my things.

I was about to carry my things and go out but something caught my eyes. A white, small paper bag. Actually yesterday when Gray went back inside the ice cream parlor and saw me kissing Natsu, he was carrying it. Maybe it was the thing that he forgot yesterday, but what is it? Out of curiosity, I checked what's inside the paper bag. There was a small box, I took out the box and opened it. My jaw dropped in surprise to see what's inside. It was a diamond ring. I don't know what to think. Is this the reason why he finally let me go? Because he's going to marry another woman? I know I shouldn't be hurt anymore, but why do I feel like my heart has been broken again? Is this what he's been trying to tell me but he can't? Then why has he been acting so sweet and affectionate to me these past few weeks?

I gripped the small box very tightly that I almost crushed it. But then, something about the ring caught my attention. There are some words engraved inside the band of the ring. I took out the ring and read it. _I love you Lucy Heartfilia. _I almost dropped the ring in shock. Why is my name engraved in the ring? What's this supposed to mean? Maybe Gray will marry a woman that have the same name as me? No, that's an impossible coincidence. Now my emotions are in a state of chaos. Why am I having second thoughts now about leaving? No, Lucy you have already decided. You shouldn't change your decision just because of a ring with your name on it. Maybe this is one of Gray's schemes again so you wouldn't leave him. Damn it, I shouldn't have looked inside that paper bag! It's my fault! I should leave immediately now before I completely change my mind. I already have Natsu. He loves me. He treasures me. He cares for me. And he won't hurt me.

I quickly returned the ring inside the box and put it back in the paper bag. I hurriedly carried my bag, exited the bedroom and went straight to the front door. But before I opened the door, I took out the spare key of the house that Gray gave me years ago. I won't need it anymore, so I left it on top of the coffee table. Then I finally went outside. I walked further from his house, but I felt that my footsteps are getting heavy. I don't understand this pain I'm feeling in my heart now. Tears are threatening to fall but I keep on holding them back.

* * *

><p><em>(Gray's POV)<em>

I have been staying inside my personal office since I woke up. Actually I never woke up, because I have never been able to sleep since last night. I can't sleep, so I just got up from bed in the middle of the night and went here. I just stayed here but I'm not doing anything. I can't work properly. I can't think properly. Everything is my fault, so I deserve this punishment. It's because I took her for granted. I have hurt her, not just physically, but also emotionally. It's really true that you'll never know what you've got till it's gone. I don't know what I'm going to do now. All I can do is think about her. How I want her to stay with me forever. But I know that I'm asking for too much. She said she wants to be happy, and she'd be happy if I let her go.

I began to reminisce the four years we spent together, although there's really nothing to reminisce because mostly my memories about her are just the sex we had, and few are also the times I've hurt her, the times that I've shouted at her and treated her like a sex doll. But I guess, the past month is worth reminiscing because that's just when I began to realize that I love her. That I can't live without her. That everything feels incomplete without her. And just when I was planning to ask her to marry me, the guy that she just fell in love with suddenly appeared. God must be really punishing me now.

_I still remember the day when I first met her. She's still studying at the university that time. I went to her university to visit a friend, and we accidentally bumped into each other. When I asked my friend if he knows her, he told me her name is Lucy Heartfilia, he told me that she was quite popular at the university because of her beauty, her kindness, and she's smart too. My friend even told me that she's still a virgin, and that she never had a boyfriend. Never been kissed and never been touched. Knowing those facts about her, something lit up inside me. I like deflowering virgins. I have done that to countless girls. Yes, I admit, I used to be really a true-blue womanizer._

_Not wasting any time, I immediately talked to her, used some effective pick-up lines that will get me in her pants in no time. And yes, it really worked. It's also obvious that she already fell in love with me. It didn't even take a day for me to get what I want. I immediately took her to my apartment, and broke her precious innocence. In compensation of what I took from her, I gave her money, but she refused it. _

_Ever since that day, I've been calling her every week to come to my apartment. And we'd have sex. She's not the only girl I've been seeing that time, there are a couple more girls, although I'm not telling her anything. She countlessly tells me that she loves me, but I keep on telling her that I'm not interested to have a serious commitment, I even shout at her repeatedly to stop loving me. Because I really hate that emotion, I hate that word. She's obviously hurt, but because she loves me deeply, she can't leave me. And eventually, she started to accept the money I'm giving her._

_After two years of being in that situation, I got bored of the other girls I'm fucking, because there's only one that stood out from the rest. Yeah, that was Lucy. I ditched all of those boring girls and Lucy remained. But that made her situation even worse. Whenever she stays in my apartment for days, she ends up having difficulties walking, and her body ends up very sore. You can't blame me, it's because her body brings me to heaven that I can't stop myself from fucking her for hours until I get satisfied. And besides, I pay her. The money I give her is even higher than the salary she receives from her job. That's why she can't complain._

_And then another two years have passed. We are already in that kind of affair for four, long years, but still, how her body gives me pleasure didn't change. Instead, I crave for her body more than ever._

_Until that one night when she suddenly told me that she fell in love with someone else and she doesn't want to see me anymore. It really made me mad that I didn't let her go and even locked her up inside my bedroom. How dare she do that to me? My ego can't accept that. It even made me angrier after discovering that they've been meeting every night and having dinner together. I became more possessive of her since then. I don't know why, but I'm feeling extremely jealous. And because I'm feeling jealous, I made her live with me. I don't want her disappearing from my sight. And whenever I go to my job, I always lock my front door from the outside so she won't be able to escape. Hate me if you want, but I can't let her escape from me. I can't accept another man besides me touching her and getting pleasure from her body._

_During the first month that we lived together, she changed drastically. She used to be very affectionate and sweet towards me, but it suddenly disappeared. She used to say 'I love you' a lot of times, but she hasn't said it to me even once. She's treating me very coldly. I don't understand it, but I miss the old her. I miss the sweet Lucy, the one who's always concerned about me, the Lucy who loves me. I don't know why but it pains my heart. I used to be the only man in her life and the only one who she gives her whole attention to. Ever since she fell in love with someone else, I feel threatened and it hurts. Is this how she felt when I was rejecting her? That was the time I finally realized I may have fallen in love with her, or maybe, I already fell in love with her a long time ago, but my mind just denies it and my pride just won't accept it._

_I don't want to lose her. I want her to love me again. I know I did horrible things to her these past four years, but I know it's not too late. I can still change and make her heart mine again. I decided to do everything to make her love me again, so two weeks before the day of my planned proposal, I preordered a diamond engagement ring with engraved words. I decided to change for her. I became sweet to her, I became kind, and I did everything to be a loving man to her. I think it worked because her coldness to me lessened a bit. _

_When the awaited day finally came, I asked her out on a date, she rejected it so I just told her we'll just go out and I'll buy her a gift for her upcoming birthday (which is true). Luckily, she said yes._

_I planned everything carefully, we're going to pass by an ice cream parlor, I'll ask her if she likes to eat ice cream (because I know she loves ice cream) then we'll go inside, eat ice cream, I'll finish mine quickly then I'll tell her that I forgot something and go out. I'll get the engagement ring that I preordered from the jewelry store just beside the ice cream parlor then I'll go back to her. And I'll surprise her by suddenly asking 'Lucy Heartfilia, I love you. Will you marry me?' while I get down on one knee._

_I thought everything was going smoothly, until I saw her kissing another man after I got back inside the ice cream parlor. My heart was shattered to pieces, but at the same time, I'm filled with rage. I can't let other man snatch away Lucy! Out of anger, I started a fight with him, until he slapped reality into my face. His question 'Does she love you?' hit me hard. _

_She never attempted to start a conversation with me. When we got home, she rushed directly inside the bathroom and took a shower. I just sat on the bed. I'm very depressed. The day that I thought would be my happiest became my saddest. Maybe Lucy doesn't love me anymore and there's no more hope that she'll love me again. She's not happy with me anymore. It's very obvious from the joyful expression I saw from her while kissing that man. I thought that I can still do something, but it's too late to change everything now. That man already owns Lucy's heart. I guess I have to do this even if it's painful; I have to let her go and let her find her true happiness. If I still force myself on her, she'll just hate me more._

_I want to kneel down in front of her and beg her to love me again, but I know it'll never change anything because she already told me that she'll never love me again, that she'll never have those nonsense feelings anymore. She's not mine anymore. It's really my fault why I'm suffering now. That night, I finally told her I'm letting her go, I'm setting her free. It breaks my heart, but I don't want to be selfish anymore like the way I used to be._

So here I am, I can't sleep, I can't concentrate, I can't eat, I can't do anything properly. My mind is filled with thoughts about Lucy. She just left a minute ago but I'm missing her terribly now. The tears I'm holding back all this time are now freely falling down my cheeks. I'm going insane. Her smell is still lingering inside my office. I want to run after her. Damn it. I just told her last night that I'm letting her go. If I run after her now, she'll just think I'm messing with her feelings. I want to tell her the words that she have been dying to hear from me ever since. But every time I try to say those words, my cowardice is consuming me. The thought of her not believing me is making me scared. Damn it! I hate myself! Why does it have to be too late before I realize that I love her? Damn this stupid pride! I don't know what to do with my life now. I don't know if I'll be able to move on. I don't know if I still have a reason to go on with my life.

* * *

><p><em>(After one year)<em>

Time flew by so fast. Although it's already been one year after she left, it still feels like everything happened yesterday. After that incident, because I can't stop myself from thinking about her and dreaming about her, especially when her addicting scent is all I can smell around, making me see afterimages of her in all corners of my home, I decided to sell my old apartment one month after she left. I moved to a new house, hoping that I can move on with my life too.

I tried my best to forget her. I went out with different women and had sex with them, but every single time I close my eyes, Lucy's face is all I can see. Sometimes, I even moan Lucy's name unconsciously while having sex with those women I just brought home. No matter how many women I bring to my bed, no one can satisfy me. No one can replace her, and it makes me more insatiable. Thinking that it's all useless, I decided to stop seeing women. It'll be harder for me to forget her if I force myself too much because it makes me miss her more.

Until now, I'm still keeping the engagement ring that I was supposed to give her last year. I know that there's no use in keeping it, but inside my heart, there's a bit of hope that I can still give it to her, that I can still tell her that I love her. Although the thought of marrying her is kind of near to impossible.

* * *

><p>One afternoon, as I was going home from buying lunch at the convenience store near my house because I was too lazy to cook, something caught my attention. I saw a blonde woman sitting on a bench at the park, reading a book. Her back is facing me so I can't see her face. I mentally slapped myself. <em>Lucy is not the only blonde woman in the world, stupid Gray<em>. But I don't know why heart began beating rapidly. Just to make sure, I walked up nearer to the blonde woman to see her face. When I'm finally an arm's away from her, I spoke.

"Excuse me?" I said.

When she turned to face me, my heart pounded harder more than ever.

"Gray?" she asked, surprised to see me. Those eyes and those lips that I've been dying to touch again. That voice that I've been dying to hear again. This woman that I've been dying to see again. The only woman that I've been dying to be with me again. The only woman that I want to marry and spend the rest of my life is here in front of me. I don't know if I'm just hallucinating or if this is just a dream. I can't move. I can't speak.

"Gray?" she asked again. She stood up and faced me. "How are you?" she continued as she smiled. My heart can't take it anymore. Her smile made me fall in love with her again. I dropped the plastic bag I'm carrying and hugged her.

"Lucy . . . Lucy . . . I should've told you this earlier, but I love you. I've been crazily in love with you ever since." I finally confessed to her.

"I love you too, Gray." She responded. I got surprised so I released from the hug and asked her. "What? What about Natsu?"

"We broke up a long time ago." She just answered.

"Why? Did he hurt you? Did he cheat on you?"

"No, he didn't cheat. He didn't hurt me. I was the one who broke up with him."

"Why?"

"Because I can't forget you, Gray. You're the one I really love."

I can't explain the happiness I feel right now that I kissed her suddenly on the lips. But Lucy pulled away.

"Gray, there are children around us. It's bad for them to see it."

"Let's go to my house." I invited her. She just nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__First of all, I want to thank everyone who supported me and cheered me up. __**AztecBrat**__, __**tattoobaby420**__, __**GottaLoveOtakus**__, __**JellyBeanBubbles**__, __**meli-kun**__, __**skylarhearts13**__, **menthe. seguerra**__, __**leutenant**__, and to those I didn't mention (sorry!) and even the guest readers who cheered me and encouraged me. Especially to those who sent me PMs, __**starfiresusan18**__, __**Hello I'm Cupcakes-chan**__, and __**leutenant**__. We don't know each other personally but all of you still trusted me. ;) Your words of encouragement made me cry (no kidding!), I'm really happy because everyone still continued to love my story, and your cheers made me think that nothing really happened, and you boosted my confidence and motivation a hundred, no, a thousand times more! I don't know how I can thank everyone, I want to give each of you a big hug, but since I can't do that, I decided that as a token of gratitude, I'll create another fanfic, and this time, it will be a NaLu. But I want to ask if you want it to be an M-rated fanfic too? Or T-rated? Just choose between the two. ;) Actually, I already have a plot in my mind._

_By the way, is this enough for an ending? Or should I continue this with what happened inside Gray's house (which is quite obvious *evil grin*) and Gray proposing to Lucy? I still need some opinions. Thank you so much!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Torn Between Two Men**

* * *

><p>I held Lucy's hand while we walk towards my house. I feel like I'm a high school boy that has talked to his crush for the first time. My heart can't stop beating rapidly and I can't stop myself from staring at her beautiful face. I still can't believe that we met again, and that she still loves me. I want to suddenly carry her and run quickly so we can reach my house immediately, but I want to take our time.<p>

When we finally reached inside my house, Lucy spoke, "You moved, Gray?"

"Yeah, my old apartment reminds me so much about you. So I decided to move out before I go insane." I answered. She giggled, as if taking my answer as a joke.

"So that's why when I went to your old apartment, you're not there." She said. I got surprised.

"You went there? Why?" I asked in curiosity.

"As what I've told you, I broke up with Natsu because I can't forget you. So I went immediately to your apartment after that. But no one's answering even after I pressed your doorbell a lot of times, I even thought that you're mad at me and even avoiding me. So I didn't return anymore." She replied with a sad face.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her. "Don't be sad. I'm here now. I found you again, so I'll never let you go ever again." I whispered to her. Being with her like this already feels like I'm on Cloud Nine.

"Thank you. I really missed you Gray." She said. "Do you promise not to let me go again?"

"Of course. Even if Natsu comes rushing here to get you, I won't give you back to him. By the way, how's Natsu now? Since when did you two broke up?" I asked eagerly. I'm wondering what kind of relationship they had when Lucy left me.

"Actually, we only lasted for five months. So, we broke up seven months ago. We're still okay now, we're friends." She answered.

"So you still see each other until now?" I asked again.

"Rarely, since he lives quite far from here and he's kinda busy."

"How did you break up with him? Did he get mad?"

"You ask too much Gray. Do it one by one." She said, grinning.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just want to know everything." I apologized.

"It's okay. Well, in the beginning, everything is going good. Actually, it was almost perfect. He's very understanding, very loving, and very sweet; I can confidently say he's the very ideal man every woman is dreaming of. And because of that, I feel guilty every time he tells me he loves me, I feel guilty for his every effort to spend time with me even if he's busy. I feel guilty because he loves me with all of his heart while I'm still thinking of another man besides him. I don't want to hurt him so I tried my best to give all of my attention to him. I tried my best to force you out of my thoughts. I did everything to love him like the way I loved you, but I can't. Eventually, he noticed it and talked to me."

* * *

><p><em>(Lucy's POV, seven months ago)<em>

"_Lucy, you still love Gray, right?" Natsu asked me all of a sudden while we were watching TV in his living room._

"_H-huh? What are you saying so suddenly?" I asked in confusion._

"_You won't be able to hide it from me even if you try, Lucy." He continued. I fell silent; I guess I really can't hide it anymore. Because I can't even hide it from myself, what more to other people around me? I can't stop myself from thinking about Gray, his lonely expression when he hugged me before I left him and those tears I saw in his eyes that are threatening to fall. His pained expression when he saw me kissing Natsu, and his weird changes from the last few weeks we were together. His sweet actions, the very first time that he first remembered my birthday before me, the very first time he told me he wants to make love to me, the very first time he became gentle, the very first time I saw him smile at me, the first time he asked me out on a date, everything! My mind is always full of thoughts about him. Even if I force him out of my thoughts now, he will return a minute later._

"_Natsu . . . I'm very sorry." I just whispered to him and my tears started to fall._

"_It's okay Lucy." Natsu said and hugged me gently. "I knew it right from the start. I really can't steal you away from him. Even if you're here with me, your heart is with him. It hurts terribly, you know?"_

_I hugged Natsu back. Yes, I love Gray. But I don't want to leave Natsu. He has become a special person to me too. He was the one who comforted me when I was hurt, he made me smile when I thought I couldn't smile again, he supported me, and he truly loved me._

"_I'm really sorry. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't forget him, Natsu. I don't know what to do." I said._

"_You don't have to force yourself if you really can't. And besides, I know that he loves you too." Natsu responded._

"_How can you say that he loves me too? He hasn't said it to me even once."_

"_I already figured it out since the first time I met him. I'm a man too, so I know what a man thinks just by his expression. He hasn't told you yet because maybe he's scared, or he's just planning to say it but I suddenly appeared."_

"_I'm afraid to go back to him. He might hurt me again. I don't want to cry again, Natsu."_

"_You'll never know unless you try. But, whatever your decision may be, I'll support you."_

_I'm really thankful that I met Natsu, I'm grateful I met a wonderful person like him. If only I met him before Gray, I'll surely choose him to be with me. But, we can't do anything about it anymore if that's what destiny chose to happen._

"_I want to go back to him Natsu, but what about you? Will you be okay?" I asked worriedly._

"_Don't worry about me. I'll just cry endlessly for months." He answered casually while smiling._

"_Hey! That's something to be worried about!" I exclaimed. "Don't joke like that!"_

_Natsu's smile suddenly faded. "I'm not joking Lucy. You know how much I loved you despite the short time we spent together. And even though I already knew you'd go back to him, I still fooled myself that we'd be together in the end." He whispered sadly._

"_You're making it hard for me to leave you." I said._

"_Everything will be okay, Lucy. Your happiness is what's important to me. I don't want you to be stuck here with me just because you don't want me getting hurt. It'll just make me guilty for being an obstacle to your happiness." He explained while gently caressing my cheeks._

"_Thank you Natsu. Really, really, thank you." I spoke with full gratitude. "Will we still be friends?"_

"_Of course. I'll still be here for you. If ever that bastard hurt you or made you cry again, you're more than welcome to return to me. And I won't let him have you again, never again. I'll take you to a faraway place where he won't be able to catch us. Understand?" he said while grinning._

"_You're really funny Natsu." I responded. "Thank you. I'll be forever thankful to you."_

"_So, what are you waiting for? Get going now, Lucy. Before everything gets too late." Natsu then said to me._

* * *

><p>(Back to Gray's POV)<p>

"But what did you do when you found out that I'm not in my old house?" I asked her.

"I returned to the apartment that I'm renting before. Luckily, no one hasn't rented it even after I left, so my things were still there. When the landlord asked me why I returned, I told him that we had a divorce. He believed it and felt sorry for me, he even helped me look for a job. So that's how I was these past seven months. Natsu occasionally visits me there when I told him that I haven't found you yet. He even jokes about me living with him again in a faraway place because he told me that maybe you already found another woman and you totally forgot about me. And that you'll just hurt me again if I go back to you."

"I'll never hurt you again Lucy. I promise." I immediately said to her after she finished talking.

"You're afraid of Natsu taking me to a faraway place?" she asked.

"Of course. I don't want you to be apart from me again." I answered. She just laughed.

"Natsu was just joking. You don't have to believe it."

"But there has to be some truth behind it. And my heart won't take it if you disappear from my life again." I said.

She kissed me on the lips, and when she pulled away, she said, "Just make sure you'll never hurt me again, because if you do, I'll surely run to Natsu again. And that's a threat."

"I promise with all of my heart." I said.

"I love you, Gray." She just said. I smiled. "I love you too, Lucy. I love you more than anything in this world. I really thought that you'd be gone in my life forever. My life has been pure disaster since you left. I did everything to forget you, but my heart and mind are longing for you more and more." I whispered.

"I didn't know that you can be so romantic." She said while smiling. I suddenly felt myself blush. "Well . . . I didn't know it either." I responded. "I guess you become romantic when you're with the person you love." I continued and kissed her long on the lips. I really missed these soft lips. I want to kiss them forever. My slow kiss became aggressive as my craving for her came back to life. My hand snaked under her shirt and touched her flat stomach. Damn, I just touched her and I'm already getting hard. She softly ran her hands across my clothed chest and it set me on fire. I want to do her right here, right now.

I slowly pulled from the kiss and asked her, "Lucy, do you want to go to my bedroom?" she just smiled. "Depends on you, Gray. I don't care whichever part of the house you choose. I just want you now." she answered seductively. That answer made me harder. No one can really turn me on and make me excited like she does.

"Okay, then how about let's do it on every part of the house?" I suggested. She just chuckled. "Hey, we just met after a year and then you're planning to make my body sore again?" she said while grinning.

"I think it will be more than that." I replied to her.

"What do you mean more than that?" she asked.

"I haven't had sex for months now, Lucy. If we begin now, I won't let you rest for at least an entire week."

"You're exaggerating, Gray."

"I'm not. Want to try? I'll prove it to you now." I said with an evil smile.

"Hey, you should at least let me go home first." she replied nervously.

"Why?" I asked.

"I can't stay long here without bringing any clothes with me." She answered.

"What we'll be doing doesn't require any clothing, you know?" I teased. She suddenly blushed.

"W-what? Stop teasing me Gray."

"Why are you getting nervous now? It's not like we're doing this for the first time. Come on, you don't have to go home. Why would you need clothes when I can cover your body with mine?" I continued, and she blushed harder. I suddenly pulled her hand and walked towards my bedroom.

"Hey! Gray, I'm not ready to do it continuously for a whole week!" she yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll try my best to control myself and be gentle, but I can't promise you. Okay?" I said as we went inside my bedroom and locked the door. I pinned her to the back of the door, and stared at her with lust in my eyes.

"That doesn't sound assuring." Lucy replied worriedly. I kissed her softly on the lips.

"Just trust me." I said and kissed her again. My lips went to her neck and sucked her skin. I miss giving her love bites so I'm going to give her tons of it tonight. I inhaled her addicting scent, it never changed, it's still addicting. Oh, damn it. I think I can't be gentle now, after one year of being hungry for her. I slowly unbuttoned her blouse and took it off, then my hands went to her back and unhooked her bra, revealing her fully rounded breasts. I immediately massaged them with my hands while I lick one of her nipples. She moaned loudly in pleasure as she pulled my black hair softly. Damn it, her moans are so sexy. My pants are getting tighter now.

"Gray . . . Gray . . ." she moaned my name repeatedly, it's so erotic. This is bad, we haven't reached the bed yet, but I think I'm going to cum now.

Lucy quickly pulled up my shirt and took it off, then unbuttoned my pants. It seems that she's as excited as me. So I also hurriedly removed her skirt and her panties which are already drenched in her juices, I lightly rubbed her wet clit using my index finger and she moaned loudly. She hurriedly let me remove my pants and pulled down my boxer briefs, kneeled down then stroked my rock hard erection. It feels so good that I threw my head back in pleasure. She started to lick my cock slowly from the head and then around the shaft. I controlled myself not to cum on her face because she's really doing a great job. When my release is already coming near, I stopped her.

"Lucy, I want to enter you now. I can't control it anymore." I said so I carried her and dropped her on the bed. I climbed on top of her and stared at her beautiful face.

"I love you, Lucy." I whispered in ragged breathing.

"I love you too, Gray." She responded, also in heavy breaths.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. Then she nodded. So I positioned my erect manhood in her entrance, and slowly pressed myself inside until the head of my cock went in. Fuck, she's still so tight!

"Lucy, are you still on the pill?" I asked again.

"Actually, not anymore. But, it's a safe day for me now." she answered.

"We can't be sure about that. I'll just try not to cum inside you. But, it doesn't matter anyway. I'll take care of you whatever may happen." I spoke and I slowly buried my manhood deep inside her. After a long time, I reached heaven again. It really feels so good that my rhythm quickly went fast.

"God, you're still as good as ever, Gray . . ." Lucy whispered to my ear. Her sexy voice and those words she said just made my manhood even harder.

"And your body is still heaven, Lucy. Only you can really make me crazy like this." I said as I thrust continuously inside her. Her tightness is making me crazy.

"Damn it Gray, it feels so good! Yes . . . that's the spot . . . Harder!" she moaned loudly. I kissed her lips hungrily and massaged her breasts while keeping my fast rhythm. Fuck, I really can't get enough of her deliciousness.

"Gray! Faster. . . Faster!" Lucy screamed. She wrapped her slender legs around my waist tighter, making my cock bury deeper inside her. I moaned loudly with the sudden pleasure she gave me, and I pumped faster, my release ready to burst.

"Lucy, I won't last anymore. . ." I whispered in between heavy breaths. "I'm going to cum . . ."

"Yes Gray . . !" she responded, digging her nails on my back. Her walls suddenly tightened, squeezing my cock inside her, meaning she just reached her orgasm. I tried hard to control my release, but I really can't.

"Fuck! I'm coming!" I moaned as I quickly pulled out my manhood, shooting out my seed on Lucy's stomach. I bent down and kissed her on the lips, then lied down beside her. Both of us are very sweaty and breathing raggedly. I looked at Lucy. Even when she's sweaty and had disheveled hair, she looks perfect, especially with those flushed cheeks just after our love making. I handed her some tissues from beside my bed so she can wipe her stomach.

"Wow, Gray. You came a lot. You'll surely get me pregnant if you released all of these inside me. Is this what you're saying months' worth of no sex?" She said in amusement. I chuckled.

"That's not all, Lucy. There's still more." I answered.

"W-what?" she asked in shock.

"That's why I told you I won't let you rest for a week, right?"

"Don't tell me, you're really planning to . . ."

"Don't worry. I won't do it right now. But in one condition."

"What condition?"

I quickly opened the drawer beside me and took out a small box.

"I know that this isn't a romantic proposal compared to what I planned a year ago because we just made love now. But, I want you to be mine as soon as possible. I, Gray Fullbuster, want to marry you, Lucy Heartfilia. Please be my wife." I nervously declared to her while showing the diamond ring inside the box. It's kind of embarrassing to give a marriage proposal to a woman when you're both naked. This kind of proposal is definitely not one of my plans, but since I met Lucy unexpectedly, the proposal is also unexpected. I nervously waited for her response. She just smiled, suddenly hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Took you so long. I've been waiting for years, you know?" she said while smiling. I sighed in relief and mentally celebrated. Then I slid the ring on her left hand, ring finger.

"I'm sorry if I took too long. I was being a complete asshole that time. So, I'm sorry if I made you wait. Don't worry, from now on, I'll make it up for all the bad things I did to you. I'll love you and take care of you every second of my life. And of course, I'll do the same to our future children."

"I think I fell in love with you all over again Gray. And did you say that you planned to propose to me last year?" she asked anxiously.

"Well, yeah. Supposedly at the ice cream parlor, but when I was about to do it, I saw you with Natsu. And you know the rest of what happened." I replied.

"So, that's the purpose of this ring." She whispered while looking at the ring on her finger.

"Have you seen that before?" I asked.

"Yes, actually. When I was about to leave, I saw this beside your bed." She answered.

"If you already saw this, why did you still leave me?" I asked again.

"Because I was thinking maybe this is one of your schemes to play with my feelings again. I didn't know that you're going to propose to me that day. But, why did you still keep this even after I left you?" she asked in curiosity.

"Because I have this gut feeling that there's a chance I can still give that to you. And it turns out to be true, right? We're together again." I said, held her hands and kissed them.

"Yeah, you're right, Gray. You don't know how happy you made me right now." she whispered as she snuggled to my chest. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "So, when do you want to get married?" I asked her.

"It's up to you, Gray. Next week, next month, or even next year, it doesn't matter to me."

I grinned. "Okay, then let's get married tomorrow."

She was obviously surprised. "Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course. I told you, I want you to be mine as soon as possible. And I don't want any man stealing you again from me. I want to show the world that you're legally mine." I firmly answered her. She laughed softly.

"Getting married that quickly isn't an easy task, you know? We have to plan it out."

"What plans? The only people we need are me, you, the priest, and a witness, which will be your landlord. Just leave the wedding rings and clothes to me, I'll handle that. The most important thing to me now is for us to get married, so let's do it tomorrow. If you want the wedding of your dreams, then we can just get married again, maybe next year. And we'll plan everything out. Just leave everything to me."

She smiled sweetly at me. "Well, I can't argue anymore if you tell me to leave everything to you." I kissed her on the forehead.

"Be sure to give me lots of children. Okay?" I joked.

"We just got engaged and you're telling me to give you lots of children? Aren't you a bit too excited, Gray?" she said while smiling. "We haven't even gotten married yet. There might be some unexpected happenings. Or some woman might suddenly appear and claim that she's pregnant with your child."

"You're scaring me with what you're saying Lucy." I said. "That can't happen. Sure I met a lot of women while you were gone because I'm trying my best to forget you. But I'm very careful when it comes to those matters. I use protection whenever I have sex. And the last sex I had was six months ago, so if I got someone pregnant during that time, she'll tell it to me immediately after discovering it. I don't carelessly impregnate a woman I just met, you know? But when it comes to you, I'll happily give you my handsome offspring." I said and winked at her.

"Don't look at me with those eyes, Gray. I might bite you." she warned.

"I don't mind. But be prepared for the consequences. Because I might not let you sleep tonight." I responded with an evil grin. "I'll bite you back more than what you can give. And you might end up getting pregnant tomorrow."

"Then use a protection at least for tonight." She said.

"No. Don't wanna. I'm excited to see a little Gray, or a little Lucy running around the house. Or maybe both. I think I want to have twins, one boy and one girl." I replied, smiling.

"Hey! I'm still not mentally prepared for that!" Lucy yelled.

"Why? Don't you want to have my children?" I asked.

"That's not what I mean. Of course I want to have your children, but isn't it too early to think about that? Don't you think we should enjoy our married life first with just the two of us?" she explained.

"You have a point there, because if we already have children, your attention will all go to them. You might not let me touch you every night and just sleep beside the babies. I think we should just set aside the plans of having children for now." I quickly changed my mind and she grinned at me.

"I didn't expect for you to agree with me so easily." She spoke while grinning.

"Well, I want you all to myself first so I'll savor the moment before you give me the twins I'm wishing for." I said.

"You're really serious about having twins?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course. Did you think I was just joking?"

"It's not that easy to have twins, you know!"

"I don't care. Just give me lots of children." I firmly said to her. "Lucy, let's go for round two?"

"Hey! Wait-" she exclaimed but I kissed her, cutting her sentence. She'll be Mrs. Lucy Fullbuster starting tomorrow. ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What do you think about the ending? Please give a review! I hope you liked it! I'm thankful for the readers and guests who supported and loved this story from the beginning until the end ;) And about the M rated NaLu fanfic I'm going to create, I'll publish it next week or next, next week so please, look forward to it! (I'm still on the process of writing the first chapter. Heehee. It will be a NaLu with Lisanna as Lucy's rival ;)) again, thank you for the love and support! If it isn't because of your encouraging words, I won't be motivated to finish this story. So thank you! **_

_**And I just wanna share. ;) About Gray wanting to marry Lucy the next day, I got that idea from my parents' experience. Heehee. They were dating for years, until my Dad just told my Mom out of the blue that he wanted to marry her the next day. (It wasn't a shotgun wedding, because my Mom wasn't pregnant that time. They had their first child one and a half year after they got married, which is my older brother. ;)) So, they got married the next day with just the two of them, a priest, and a single witness. ;)**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Love, blondegirl13 ;)**_


End file.
